Do Not Leave Me
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: Habian roto aquella regla, ambos la ignoraron y ahora vendran las consecuencias de sus actos. Debieron haberse detenido pero no lo hicieron. Ahora Cecil esta sufriendo. Pequeño One shot! RanxCecil espero les guste C:


**Este es un One shot Ranmaru x Cecil, si es raro :v pero yo shippeo a Cecil x Todos xD  
Disfruten este pequeño OS, quedo raro, lose :v no soy buena en esto.**

 **Y queria darle las gracias a Suzumura mitsuki por haber leido mi fic anterior Hotaru no Hikari y por haber dejado Review y a todas esas personitas que tambien se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y solo fueron de paso, gracias C:**

* * *

 **-Do not leave me-**

Corría a como sus piernas le ayudaban por toda la Agencia, lo que más quería era llegar a su recamara, encerrarse y no saber del mundo exterior después de haber recibido aquella noticia por parte de Shining.

Había tropezado con casi todo sus amigos, para su desgracia, todos se hallaban detrás de él con la intención de detenerlo. Oía su nombre en bocas de ellos pero no volteo para atrás, no se detuvo.

 _Cecil._ Llamaban al moreno el cual ya se encontraba en su habitación, dejando que fluyera todo aquel dolor que mantenía preso en su corazón. Su rostro oculto entre las almohadas, callando sus sollozos en ellos. Eran su único confidente.

 _ **» ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste sabiendo las consecuencias? ¿Por qué lo hicimos?**_ **«**

Sus amigos seguían insistiendo, tratando de ayudar a su amigo pero Cecil no quería ayuda de nadie, quería estar solo, sufrir en silencio sin nadie más. Tenía que callar a sus amigos porque sabía que tarde o temprano el Conde llegaría ante tanto alboroto a la recamara y lo echaría de la habitación por generar problemas.

Dejó su mente totalmente en blanco, olvidando sus problemas y más aquel que lo está atormentando. Cerró lentamente sus verdes ojos y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Flash back**

Cecil, Ranmaru y Nanami se hallaban en la oficina del director, el cual también se encontraba los maestros; Ryuga y Ringo-Sensei, hablando sobre la siguiente canción el cual será protagonizado por el moreno integrante de Starish y el de cabellos platinados de Quartet Night.

— ¡ _Mr. Kuuurooosaaakiii y Mr. Aiiiijiiimmaa! Coomoooo veniiiaa diciendolooleess haceee unooos mooomentooos, usssteedes son loooos siguieeentes , eeespeero que suuuu cancioooon teeeenga eexiiiittooo! Pooor favoooor Misss Nanaaamiiii, seee loooos dejooo en susss manooos!_

— _¡Claro Shining! Haré lo que mejor pueda. —_ Fue lo único que dijo Nanami, Ranmaru y Cecil solamente asistieron con la cabeza y se fueron de la oficina

Después de aquella conversación, Nanami se despidió de ambos para así irse a trabajar con la canción. Cecil, al no tener tanto contacto con su, ahora compañero de canto decidió establecer una conversación, o lo que pudiera con él.

— _Eh… Kurosa-_

— _Lo siento, tengo que irme._ _—_ Fue lo único que dijo para darse media vuelta y dejar el lugar, dejando parado al moreno con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Eh? O si, está bien… Nos vemos— Soltó un pequeño suspiro, sabía que esto se pondría algo difícil. Así, haciendo lo mismo que él, se fue a su recamara a descansar un poco o quizás a tomar el té con Camus, y claro, si el Conde lo dejaba y no terminaba mandándolo a traerle bocadillos.

:-:

Estuvieron pasando los días, Ranmaru y Cecil ya tenían todo, lo único que faltaba era ensayar un poco más y estaría perfecta para presentar. Ambos estaban en el estudio, por fin habían terminado con todo y ya podrían descansar.

— _Mi trabajo aquí está hecho, nos vemos…_

— _¡Oe! Kurosaki-Sempai, no le gustaría ir a almorzar… es por ya haber terminado esta canción, y sería buena idea festejar con algo de comida je!_ _—_ Realmente no sabía que decirle, solo quería pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo un poco más, además no es mala idea. El chico de cabellos platinados lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y para después tomar agua de su botella, se acercó a él hasta quedar de frente. _— Solo si tú invitas… y si es carne, claro. —_ Al finalizar solamente le dio la espalda y se encamino a la puerta, deteniéndose a medio camino— _¿Vienes? La carne no se invita sola…_

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ser aceptado, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar junto a su compañero con destino a cualquier restaurante donde vendieran carne.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Era muy duro todo esto, se sentía alguien horrible, sabía que ambos no debieron romper aquella regla pero lo hicieron y ahí están las consecuencias de sus actos.

Llevaba días encerrado, Camus ha intentado sacarlo de ahí ya que estaba harto de todo lo sucedido pero Cecil era bastante terco.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse, mordía suavemente sus labios reprimiendo cualquier sonido que pudiera delatarlo. Seguía sin entender por qué el mayor se había echado la culpa por algo que era de ambos, ahora ya no se encontraba a su lado.

 **Flash back**

Sin siquiera haberlo pensado, ambos se habían enamorado, querían estar juntos sin importar qué. Días como cualquiera, ambos se fueron a cenar, pero esta vez decidieron llevar comida rápida a la habitación de Ranmaru aprovechando que él estaría solo.

Llevando una cosa a la otra, llegaron a las caricias y besos fogosos, las ropas comenzaron a estorbarles, querían acariciar más.… Y sin más, se hicieron uno.

Los días nuevamente volvieron a pasar, seguían dándose sus pequeñas escapadas, pero ya alguien los había descubierto en sus "escapadas".

Ranmaru fue llamado por Shining a su oficina, poco después nadie supo más del albino.

Cecil al no saber su paradero fue con los demás integrantes de Quartet Night, nadie le dio la respuesta, nadie sabía nada de Kurosaki. Al estar preocupado decidió ir con Shining. Tocó la puerta de la oficina recibiendo un "Adeelaaante Mr. Aiiijiimmaaa"

— _Shining… Yo quería saber dónde se hallaba Kurosaki-Sempai…._

— _! yaaa noo se hayaaa en estee lugaaar! Fueee deessspeeedidooo haaaceee pocoooo deeeesppuuuues de habeeer rompiiiidooo laaas reglaaaas. Y uusteeed sabeee muyyy bieeenn deeel cuaaal habloo!_

— _S-Shining, por favor no haga esto, Kurosaki-Sempai no hizo nada, él no fue el único…yo…_

— _Shhh! Yaaa eeh dichooo! Poooor faaavooor retiiiireseee antes deeee queee hagaaaa looo miismooo cooon usteeed!_

Solamente agachó la cabeza y se fue del lugar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo del lugar tropezando con sus amigos los cuales al darse cuenta de su situación decidieron seguirlo con tal de ayudarlo.

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

 **Actualmente.**

Abrazó su almohada con fuerza, ya no podía llorar, estaba libre de lágrimas. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? Sin él, ya ni ganas de seguir ahí, por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien amar y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo habían arrebatado de sus brazos.

 **»** _ **Ranmaru, por favor, vuelve a mi lado… te necesito junto a mi… por favor vuelve… «**_

Los meses fueron pasando y nadie sabía sobre el paradero de Ranmaru, durante aquel transcurso del tiempo fue reemplazado por alguien más en el grupo.

Cecil, fue el único el cual no se dio por vencido en seguir su búsqueda, nadie más lo hacía más que él, ni siquiera Reiji quien, al igual que sus compañeros de grupo, quienes eran más cercanos a él, todos ellos se dieron por vencido. Pareciera que a Ranmaru se lo había tragado la tierra.

Ya había pasado más del año desde la desaparición de Ranmaru, Cecil aun no perdía las esperanzas en que lo encontraría. Decidió ir a un pequeño restaurante ya que no había desayunado ese día. Al entrar tomo una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a la ventana, este no dejaba de ver por la ventana, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Volteó hacía la entrada de aquel restaurante pues sintió que debía hacerlo, encontrándose con la persona que ha provocado este sufrimiento por más de un año. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía que se saldría de su pecho, de golpe se levantó de la mesa preparado para ir hacía él y abrazarlo… Pero aquellas ganas se fueron al verlo con otra persona, ambos tomados de la mano y felices.

La mirada del albino se encontró con la del moreno. Ambos se vieron fijamente por unos segundos. Ranmaru desvió la mirada y salió del aquel restaurante junto a su pareja. Cecil hizo lo mismo pero en dirección diferente. Tendría que aguantar aquel dolor hasta llegar a la habitación donde la compartía con Camus.

Había dado todo su tiempo para buscar al chico y encontrarse con eso, ha desperdicia más de un año de su tiempo tratando de dar con él…Y lo logró pero nunca espero aquel final para él…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y si gustan pueden dejar un Review, seria muy lindo de su parte saber su opinion C:**

 **Sayo!**

 **-DarkFate-(Yosei-San)**


End file.
